


Three Times Three

by inthesockdrawer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Bargaining, Biting, Breeding, Double Penetration, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Kidnapping, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesockdrawer/pseuds/inthesockdrawer
Summary: One of the Fair Folk carries off Marisha's husband.Naturally, she goes to fetch him back ... but the creature that took him requires a bargain.





	Three Times Three

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. 
> 
> \----------
> 
> I am both fascinated and terrified of the Fair Folk. I also couldn't resist this concept.

It is not on a whim that he carries off the young man. Taliesin (he has many names, but that is his favored title) has been keeping an eye on this one for some time. The mortal is a weaver of stories and holds many enraptured by his tales. He is also beautiful, but then, that almost goes without saying. 

To Taliesin’s great amusement, his new guest seems to know a bit of the Fair Folk. Trembling and stuttering, the mortal politely refuses offers of food and drink, though his belly rumbles and his mouth is quite parched from pleading. 

The arrival of the woman is a surprise to Taliesin, but a welcome one. She is as fierce as a fire and has strength within her core. She comes with fists clenched and eyes flashing. She does not beg nor plead.

“Give me back my husband.” She demands it of him. 

Taliesin could wither her with a look. He could transform her into a tree, a deer, a stone. Instead it is his fancy to bargain with her. 

“And what shall you give me to have him set free?” Taliesin reaches forward, noting with increasing interest that she does not flinch from him. “The color of your hair?” He cards his fingers through the auburn tangles. 

She says nothing, watching him intently.

“The sweet sound of his voice?” Taliesin casts an eye back to the mortal man, seated on a pile of leaves and pale with fear for his beloved. 

She stiffens but still does nothing.

“You have no child, not yet. Would you give me your first?” Taliesin laughs when she flinches visibly before him. 

She leans back, taking herself and her hair just out of reach. “What would you have of us, to swear three times three to release us both back to the mortal world, and trouble us no longer?”

He laughs with delight. She knows something of the Fair Folk too. She is cautious and careful. She burns with determination. 

“You and him: for the span of one evening.”

The anger ignites within her. Her hand comes up in a fist, not a maidenly slap but a powerful strike. 

Taliesin catches her wrist, careful not to snap the delicate mortal bones. “You asked. I answered honestly. There are other things I would take in a bargain, if either of you are not amenable to such a trade. I do not gain satisfaction from the unwilling or the reluctant.” He turns her wrist and presses a kiss to the back of her hand, and releases her. 

She draws back, glancing from him to her beloved. “Babe?” she asks. The fire briefly dims and her tone is as soft as spring. 

The mortal man gulps. “If he swears, three times three, I think we should. If you’re ok with that?”

“Are you?”

“I mean …” the mortal waves a hand at Taliesin. “Look at him.” His cheeks flush with color.

“I have been.” She’s blushing when she turns to Taliesin, but her face is serious. “Swear to us, three times three, that you will return us to the mortal world no more than 12 of our hours after we left it, and then you will trouble us no longer.”

“And that you won’t harm us, or change our forms.” The mortal man adds hastily. 

Clever mortal. “I assure you I intended nothing of the sort. I appreciate a challenger. Others of my kind do not.” He runs a hand through his own hair, feeling the colors shift as his fingers move. “I think … six of your mortal hours, by your perception, should suffice?”

“With food and drink that will not bind us here, or to you.” The woman adds.

Clever mortal. “Yes. I shall make no attempts to entrap or bind you here within this span of time. Are we agreed?”

“Yes.” 

Taliesin swears, three times three, and feels the weight of a promise settle on his skin. Hot and prickling, like a cloak of nettles, it sinks into him. He sees the woman flinch again, hears her beloved cry out, as they feel it too. 

The man reaches for a glass of water. “Will this bind me here, or change me into something?”

“No, not anymore.” Taliesin wishes he could have persuaded the man to drink. It would have been so much easier that way. 

“Oh, good.” The mortal man drinks and drinks. “It was like a recording session that wouldn’t end.”

The woman goes to his side, clutching at him, her tense muscles finally relaxing. 

Taliesin lets them have their moment of reunion and readies the bed. It’s the work of a moment to sweep his hands over the boughs and branches, to bring a bed to form under a canopy of leaves. He settles himself on the edge of the bed and waits. 

They turn and stare at him. There is hesitation now, though he is pleased to see no regret in their shining eyes. 

“Oh come now, I am not so beastly am I?” he changes his tongue to that of a forked snake’s and flicks it at them. “Though I can be if it entices you further.”

The man blushes. The woman bites her lip. Taliesin decides to keep the tongue for now. 

“Have you taken lovers before?” he beckons them forward. 

They come slowly, carefully, as if they are not the prey approaching the hunter. 

“A few times.” The man admits. 

“Mostly women?” Taliesin guesses. 

“Mostly men.” The woman says. 

That is another pleasant surprise. Taliesin grins with all of his teeth, letting his canines lengthen enough to show. “Gender is rather flexible here, but I tend to prefer a male form for myself.” He stretches back on the bed and eyes them both. “Don’t make me wait.”

The man leans forward and kisses Taliesin, not so hesitant as Taliesin had expected. There’s a softness to him that Taliesin relishes. He kisses back with just enough teeth to make the man shiver. 

The woman joins them on the bed. Taliesin ignores her until she pulls her beloved back. Taliesin is about to hiss in outrage when she moves close and takes her beloved’s former place. She kisses fiercely, and bites Taliesin’s lip before pulling away. 

“I like you.” Taliesin murmurs to her. “And I like you.” He catches the man by the waist. “We are going to have such fun together.”

The first few rounds are diverting, but nothing unusual. They’re still half clothed for much of it, shucking layers as they proceed. Taliesin wrings pleasure from their mortal bodies, then plies them with food and water to return them to their former strengths. With each act, his shape changes ever so slightly. His tongue becomes rougher. His fingers stretch. His purple irises overtake the whites, then the pupils, leaving him with solid purple eyes. Taliesin’s hair shifts in the light, purple to blue to green to silver and back again, the colors of a forest at dusk. 

Taliesin takes the woman again while the man recovers from the latest bout. At long last they are all blissfully naked. Taliesin has her beneath him, the better to feel her muscular legs wrapped around his waist. 

“What if you conceive from this night?” Taliesin asks as he thrusts into her. “What if you birth a child of mine?”

“It would be mine, not yours,” she hisses, clawing at his back with sharp nails. “You swore to trouble us no longer after this night.”

“You and he, that is true. I made no such promise for a child of my blood.” He reaches down to stroke her clit as he continues to thrust. 

She groans, and slaps him between the shoulders. “I’m fairly certain that was included in the rules.”

“It was.” Her beloved says, from his place nearby, between gulps of water. “You swore to do nothing that would change our forms. That would change her form.”

“A technicality.” Taliesin hisses. 

“A binding promise.” The man’s voice is strong. 

Taliesin feels the pulse of the nettles beneath his skin and nods. “Very well. May I please continue to tease you?”

“Why?” She bucks her hips up to meet his. “Does that turn you on?”

Taliesin chuckles. “Perhaps it does. I like the look of a woman swollen like that, evidence of our past entanglements.” He does enjoy it, not simply as a teasing game. He enjoys spending himself inside a woman and bringing forth new life. If only this one had not bound him so expertly, he might have seen her slender body swell like that too. 

“Proof of your masculinity?” she groans as he thrusts downward particularly roughly. 

“I have nothing to prove nor assert. I am as I wish to be.” Taliesin allows his teeth to grow to fangs. “I am always as I wish to be.” 

She smiles up at him. “My, what large … teeth you have.” Daringly, she tilts her head and bares her neck to him. 

That is not an invitation he can ignore. He nips at her throat, carefully, oh so carefully. 

He hears her man making soft sounds of distress. 

“It’s ok!” the woman calls out to him. 

“You’ll have your turn next.” Taliesin promises, lapping at the droplets of blood with his forked tongue. “I do not seek to provoke jealousy between you two.”

The woman shudders beneath him. He spends himself within her shortly afterwards, and rolls off of her shivering body. “Come, you ought to be recovered now,” he gestures to her beloved. “You have such a lovely throat. Will you offer it to me, as she did her own?”

The man approaches the bed carefully, as if he had not been sucking Taliesin’s cock a mere hour past. (A cock that changed shape during the process several times.)

“So coy!” Taliesin chuckles. “You needn’t entice me further with such antics. I have you on binding oath. I will have you again before our time is past. Come to me.”

The man settles himself on the bed. “It’s only fair,” he murmurs, more to himself than to them. “Ok,” he reaches to draw his hair back from his neck. 

Taliesin moves, too fast for human eyes, and seizes his wrist. Wordlessly, he tilts the man’s chin back and cards elongated fingers through the man’s hair. 

“Do not fret.” Taliesin assures him, feeling the man’s trembling. “You might enjoy it. Some mortals do. She did,” he nods to the woman, who is still reclining on the bed. 

The man gulps and closes his eyes. 

Taliesin bites as carefully as before, smiling as the man shivers at his touch. He cannot take much blood at all, the merest of tastes, but it is enough to slake his hunger. His forked tongue flicks over the man’s tender skin. 

If this had been the old days, Taliesin might have hunted them, transformed them into a pair of deer and chased them through the endless forests of Faerie. Or perhaps he might have lured them there and been the deer himself. It was not so long ago that he often took the shape of a white stag, promising to grant a wish if only a mortal could capture him. 

Taliesin lays the man beside the woman and strokes them both in equal measure. He admires the twin bites on their throats. The marks will vanish when they return to their realm, but the memory will always remain. 

“I wonder, have you tupped him before?” he asks the woman. 

“What do you mean?”

“Have you strapped a device between your legs and had him on his back?”

She smiles, and the man almost burns from blushing. “Yeah, a few times. You got any toys here?”

“I can craft anything I require.” Taliesin draws in the air and brings forth a device, smooth and supple, with vines twining it around her waist and thighs. “Mount him.” 

The man’s eyes grow wide, though not from fear. From eagerness. He grabs for a pillow and drags it underneath his hips. 

“And you?” she asks, positioning herself. 

“I shall be close,” Taliesin promises, helping her to raise the man’s legs up and pressing his fingers against her hips. 

“I bet you will.” The woman mutters. She uses her fingers on the man first, stretching him carefully, before beginning to thrust the device inside him. Her hips cant forward in familiar movements. 

They have done this before, and Taliesin can imagine it beautifully. He wonders how soon the woman introduced her man to her toys, whether she makes him kiss them first in greeting before riding them. 

He feels a flash of jealousy that the man can have her, and she him, in such a manner, and he shall be denied this soon. 

Shaking his head free of such thoughts, Taliesin dips his fingers into a jar of oil and trails his fingers down the woman’s back, over the curve of her ass, and begins to prepare her in kind. 

She jolts as he beings, but gradually eases back to meet his touch before leaning forward on her thrusts into her man. It isn’t until Taliesin has sunk himself within her that she pauses, panting, one hand braced against the headboard of the bed. 

“You ok, babe?” the man asks. His cock is leaking on his belly, but he seems to pay it no mind. 

“Yeah,” the woman’s voice is strained. “Yeah, just need a second … ohhhhhh …” she rocks back, into Taliesin’s waiting arms. “Oh wow. Oh … yes.” She nods and continues, back and forth, trapped between the two of them. 

The man loses control first, spending himself again and shivering so violently that Taliesin feels it through the woman. Taliesin holds her aloft as she rocks slower and more gently. He reaches around her body and strokes her breasts and belly, eliciting promising whimpers from her. She is close now, burgeoning to the edge. His hand slips down and meets the man’s fingers already at work. Together they coax her closer and closer until it’s too much and she cries out, collapsing over her man and squirming in the aftershocks. 

Taliesin brings himself to conclusion with a few quick strokes, and settles to watch the pair. They have one more round in them, perhaps two, before they will black out. There is a limit to the stamina of mortals. 

After the six hours have passed he shall return them. Though it pains him to lose such pretty prizes, he must honor their agreement. 

He can only hope now that they might summon him someday.


End file.
